User talk:SnivyChill
Welcome to Huntik! [[file:Welcome.png|right]] '''Welcome to Huntik, SnivyChill, and thank you for your edit to the ''[[:User:SnivyChill]]'' page!''' There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and keep helping out. '''Questions?''' You can ask on the [[Blog:Recent_posts|Blogs]] or on associated with our article. '''Need more help?''' The [[Project:Community Portal|Community Portal]] has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. will show what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. We're very happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on one of our admins' talk pages if you need help with anything. ::: [[User talk:Lhikan634|Lhikan634]] | [[User talk:Quilafa|Quilafa]] | [[User talk:Nitram86|Nitram 86]] :: -- [[User:Lhikan634|Lhikan634]] ([[User_talk:Lhikan634|Talk]]) 18:09, April 20, 2012 Editing Tips Hello, I'm Admin [[User:Lhikan634|Lhikan634]], I'll be replying on behalf of Jonniboi12 who's currently inactive. Probably my first tip would be before creating a page to see if one already exists by using the search bar at the top of the page (for example unless a redirect is manually added, neither SorrowBond, Sorrow bond, nor Sorrow Bond will link to the [[Sorrowbond]] page). If you notice how you'd type it is slightly different than what we have, a redirect can be added (for example, to redirect to Sorrowbond, you can add ''#REDIRECT [[Sorrowbond]]'' to the other pages). We're still trying to get all of that sorted so there's less confusion on if a page already exists or not. Another tip I've got deals more with images. In addition to watching for duplicating images, we also have a licensing policy. On the upload page, there should be a section to select licensing. The "Fairuse" license should be selected for screenshots, card scans, official art, etc. as they're owned by Big Bocca Productions and Rainbow S.p.A. If you know the source, this can be added as a category by later editing the file page (categories should appear to the right of the page). If the site (or episode) doesn't appear there, you can type in the source name. The http://www. portion of websites is removed in the sourcing mainly for length reasons. If you're unsure of how to enter something, just give a holler. When it comes to page formatting, is basically to look at other pages under the same category. It should help a bit as to paragraph arranging and infobox information. If you have other questions, feel free to ask myself, [[User:Quilafa]], or [[User:Nitram86]] as we're the active admins at the moment. There are a few things we're in process of updating, template wise, but I should be able to tell you if it'll affect an edit or not ; ) If you need help with formatting or find a template appears to "break" a page (by making everything format in some weird manner), don't hesitate to message me then as well. I've had my time playing around with Wiki markup so might be able to figure out what's causing the problem. As for adminship, Admins are chosen based upon edit quality and general help to the Huntik Wiki. This is typically done by vote unless I or Jonniboi feel the need to speed up the process (usually to aid in reversing vandalism). : 22:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Policy Update